massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheCrimsonOracle
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Behold Here is the map. I was planning to show Lx this too. I will get round to it around about now. Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. Its me. Look, about the thing a few months back, I just wanted to say I am sorry I lied to everyone in the wikia and I really miss being in the Alternate History Wikia. I just want to come back you know, from what I missed out. Heh, I guess I know what it feels like to be in prison know what I am saying? Anyway, I just want to ask for a removal of the block for the sake of making a return as a changed human being and try to focus less on the map games and more on the timelines, albeit I have no idea where to start apparently. Now I remember all the good old days from my AltHistorian days and I want to have them back you know. So my message to the wikia is that I am sorry about the way I behaved and how I duped everyone into thinking I am someone else and I want to come back a changed person. But if you are unable to accomplish it, I understand. NOTE: This may be the last time i'll ever message you if you refuse and this maybe my last wish to you should this fail, but thing is I just miss the Alternate History Wikia and I am actually crying in RL right now. It's just........I want to come back so badly that I can just ride the big time wavs know what I am saying? Oh well, if I don't come back, I guess its goodbye forever. Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 11:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Crim, please come onto this chat so we can discuss the terms of my ban. If you'd like, please invite any other members fo the TSPTF on main chat. Thanks, ~Rex Please just get onto that chat. Its kind of important. Most of that stuff is taken out of context and/or EXTREMELY old. Furthermore, none of it really was technically reported to the TSPTF. I will explain a lot more of it to you on chat, including how they took things from PMs and out of context. Furthermore, I was already punished by two of your fellow LTs, so I feel your ban is a bit harsh after having already been punished. Please, just get onto chat. ~Rex Alright, Crim. I am now able to chat on MGW, if you'd prefer. I'll be idling around there for now on until the ban ends. Either way, I still really would like to speak with you, as you are going off of a single graphic which Tr0llis has admitted to have edited and is based upon, and uses much of, a piece of election-time propaganda that was admittedly edited by NonEuc as a sort of anti-Rex, anti-Centrist propaganda. I will let you know what happened if you would be willing to hop onto chat. Better yet, let me onto AH chat, and you can discuss it with other people around. Thanks, ~Rex I Am Sorry For All I Did I am suck a jack ass for what i did 2 days ago. I am really deeply sorry for causing trouble in ah wiki and would like to change the ban to a chat ban please. So, i can do my turns in pm3 and other games. I hate myself for what i did and would like to change for the better of both of us. I almost killed myself yesterday 4 times and you can ask sky that he wittnessed it on mgw chat. I fucked up and I know what i did was terrible but I can't fix the past only the future. So i really want to be a better person and I can't show you i am better if I am blocked from the whole ah wiki. So please I beg to you do me a favor and unblock me. I am pouring my hear out to you, what do you want me to do so you can take the ban off. I am really sorry for everything that was done. I hate myself for everthing. I fucked up there. I just want to make thing better for both worlds. I am sorry if tis caused you any trouble but I just wanted to say how sorry I was about evrything. If you are pissed off, because of this then I know I fucked up again. What to you want me to do cry, beacaue I am already crying my hear out onto this apology. If you really want me gone from ah wiki then i will leave for good. Bye and I may never see you again if you really want me gone. - Scarlet Outlaw signing off for good. Just Hear Me Out I am suck a jack ass for what i did 2 days ago. I am really deeply sorry for causing trouble in ah wiki and would like to change the ban to a chat ban please. So, i can do my turns in pm3 and other games. I hate myself for what i did and would like to change for the better of both of us. I almost killed myself yesterday 4 times and you can ask sky that he wittnessed it on mgw chat. I fucked up and I know what i did was terrible but I can't fix the past only the future. So i really want to be a better person and I can't show you i am better if I am blocked from the whole ah wiki. So please I beg to you do me a favor and unblock me. I am pouring my hear out to you, what do you want me to do so you can take the ban off. I am really sorry for everything that was done. I hate myself for everthing. I fucked up there. I just want to make thing better for both worlds. I am sorry if tis caused you any trouble but I just wanted to say how sorry I was about evrything. If you are pissed off, because of this then I know I fucked up again. What to you want me to do cry, beacaue I am already crying my hear out onto this apology. If you really want me gone from ah wiki then i will leave for good. Bye and I may never see you again if you really want me gone. - Scarlet Outlaw signing off for good.